Another Love
by faithinhisplan
Summary: Trunks falls in love with a girl from town, who had been helping two children escape a building that was caught on fire. (I really dont like this story) but go ahead and read it.
1. Trunk's First Love

**Another Love**

**(By Faithinhisplan)**

**A/n: This is the first story I every wrote of Dragon Ball Z GT. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own DBZGT, but I own any of the characters that I made up, of course!**

**Chapter One**

**Trunks' First Love**

He heard a siren across the street from where he was sitting. Trunks got up from the bench he had been sitting on and walked over to the three story building that's fire alarm had went off. He got close enough to one of the officers at the site to hear what he was saying.

"There are still two people inside! And the building is starting to burn at the top! Do you see?" and officer pointed out to another officer.

When Trunks heard this he decided to sneak behind the building and find away in that wasn't guarded by men with guns in their hands. He went through the back door of the building and saw a small child, about five-year-old, who was playing with a kitten on the damp floor, of what looked to be a laundry room.

"Hi," Trunks said as he quietly sat down on the floor next to little girl, "What's your name?" The child said nothing, but picked up the kitten and lifted it up to Trunks, who took hold of it and began to stroke it. Just then a young boy, about seven-years-old, walked out of the next room. When he saw Trunks sitting on the floor he began to back up.

"Don't leave, please. I came to try and get you out of here. The buildings about to burn up and..." he was cut off by the young boy.

"We don't need your help! There's already someone in here that is helping us get our things packed so we can leave this stupid town!" the boy turned and called out, "Tristan! Would you come get this dumb guy outta here? He's starting to scare Clara!"

"No he's not!" the little girl beside Trunks yelled back.

"Would you two stop yelling? I can't concentrate on packing!" Still holding the kitten, Trunks got up from the cold damp floor and walked into the next room. He stopped at the door when he saw a teenage girl with brown eyes and, shoulder length, dark brown hair. She was going through the laundry baskets and throwing clothes in two small suitcases. Trunks began to walk over to her and as he did he bumped into a small table in front of him.

"Oops." Trunks said a little sheepishly as knocked over the table. "Oh man!" He hollered as he started picking up papers that had flown off.

"Here, let me help." Tristan said as she bent down to help him. "What are these pictures?" Trunks asked.

"They're nothing." Tristan's British accent was so beautiful it made Trunks' stomach turn.

"Listen we have to get out of here the smoke is coming through the door." She said as she and Trunks began stuffing the pictures into one of the small suitcases. They then picked up the two children and the kitten and ran outside.

Outside they were greeted by thousands of firemen, police officers, and other civilians; who had been waiting anxiously for their arrival. After millions of interviews and pictures taken for the press, Trunks turned to Tristan.

"I have to go. I'm already late as it is and my mom is going to kill me and when she sees the news, man am I in for it!"

Tristan shook her head. "Alright." Trunks turned his back. "Trunks," Tristan asked, "I want you to have one of these pictures. It's of me. It's a thank you, for helping me get the kids out of the building. And who knows when you will be able to see me again." Tristan smiled and started off the opposite way with the young kids beside her. Trunks watched them disappear and then looked at the picture. He smiled and than began to make his way home.

When Trunks arrived home he quietly snuck to his room, only to find his mother sitting on his bed waiting for him. He slowly turned around and began to walk back out the door when, "TRUNKS, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Bulma stood up and walked swiftly over to her son, whom she practically through into a chair in front of her.

"Mom, would you calm down. I was out and I lost track of the time." Trunks whined. He caught a glimpse of someone snickering at the door. It was Gohan, Trunks' best friend. Trunks jumped out of his seat and ran over to his brother.

"Gohan, you're here! I can't believe it! Goku said that you wouldn't be here until another week!" Gohan leaned over and gave Trunks a bear hug.

"Well, I'm here aren't I? Let's train! That is the only reason I came right?" Bulma was so proud to see them getting along she forgot why she was mad in the first place.

"Race you outside, Gohan!" and Trunks took off out the door with his "big brother" behind him.

Five days later...

"Love, where are you going?" Joy, a sixteen-year-old girl with blonde hair, asked annoyed.

Love put down her lip-gloss and started to brush her silky black hair. "How many times do I have to tell you? I have to go find a man named Goku. He's an old friend of mine." "Do you two couch potatoes wanna go help me find him?" she asked with a smile, waiting for the answer to me no.

Peace walked over and sat on Love's bed trying to contribute to the conversation. "Well, sounds fun and all, but I have to do homework."

Joy laughed, "Peace; if I know you, which I do; you never do homework! But I can see why you wouldn't want to go."

"Okay, you two! Look I gotta get goin. See you two losers later." Love said as she flew away into the misty clouds.

"Show off!" Peace and Joy yelled behind her.

"Okay Trunks, try to punch me as hard as you can!" Gohan yelled. He and Trunks had been training nonstop since their father's had told them about the Martial Arts Tournament that was coming up in just a few weeks. They were also having company tonight and Chichi, Gohan's mother, wanted everything to be perfect, so she kicked them out of the house.

Trunks charged up until he was a SuperSayian21 then fired his energy blast at Gohan. Gohan blocked the blast and sent it over to a huge bolder, which Love was hiding behind. The bolder crashed into tiny pieces, leaving Love only one choice, to find another hiding spot. As she moved to another rock Gohan saw her. She was wearing a mask over her eyes, so he couldn't see her face very well. Suddenly she hit her knee on a rock and lost her balance. Love went toppling over rocks and boulders until she finally rolled right into Gohan's muscular leg. Gohan grabbed her arm and tried to pick her up, but she struggled more than he expected and he lost his balance. Both were started to struggle in the dry dirt to either get away or grab the other person.

"Let go of me!" Love yelled as Gohan, at last, got hold of her so she couldn't get away.

"Trunks, go tell my dad that we found a spy and tell him I'm bringing her to see him, now." Gohan said in a stern voice gasping for air. Trunks nodded and flew off.

"Let's go!" Gohan commanded as he dragged her to the nimbus cloud. "I never thought a girl of sixteen could fight and actually knock the breath out of me." He thought as he jumped up onto the cloud and with her on his lap he flew home as fast as he could.

**A/n: Personally, I like the story, but it's just a little boring. Well it was my first DBZ story. O well. I don't know if I will continue this story.**

1 Second stage of a Super Sayian


	2. Old Friends

**Another Love**

**(By Faithinhisplan)**

**A/n: Well here it is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope...I'll let you know when I own it.**

****

**Chapter Two**

**The Meeting of Old Friends**

**(By Faith)**

**L**et me go, please!" Love cried out in pain.

"Not a chance!" Gohan said grasping her wrist even harder. Love rolled her eyes at him. Gohan couldn't wait to get home. He hated teenagers, except of course his brother, who had just turned sixteen and of course Trunks, who also was sixteen. "Nimbus, can't you go any faster?" Gohan yelled. The nimbus cloud went even faster.

"Thanks nimbus." Gohan said as they arrived at the house. "Common!" Gohan pulled Love off the nimbus and started to walk over to the small house.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Love yelled.

"Hey not a word out of you, yah hear?" Gohan hollered back as Chichi made her way over to them.

"Gohan, what are you doing with this poor girl!" Chichi cried out.

"Mom, I'm not letting her go until I get to talk to dad!" Gohan said shoving the girl down on the ground in front of him.

"Jerk!" She yelled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, Gohan!" a voice from behind said. Gohan turned around to see Tien standing behind him.

"Hey Tien." Tien looked from Gohan to the girl on the ground.

"Oh, Gohan let her go!" He laughed as he walked over and helped Love up.

"Well, I'm glad someone is kind enough to..." She was cut off when she realized who it was. "Tien! It's so good to see you!"

"It's great to see you too. It's been along time." Tien said with a smile. Gohan looked confused. Tien glanced at her wrist. "Gohan, what did you do to her?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "I found her spying on Trunks and I when we were training!" Gohan said still confused. There was a moment of silent.

"I feel that someone I haven't seen in a while will soon appear," said a voice out of no where.

"Yamcha, get over yourself! You're not psychic!" Krillin said as he and Yamcha rounded the corner to see Love standing there with Tien.

"See, I told you I was psychic! My babe is here!" Yamcha said with a smirk as he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You better be careful, Yamcha, that girl will get you good if you don't keep a sharp eye!" said a voice behind Chichi. It was Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" Love said as she walked over to him.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Piccolo said randomly as he led everyone into the Son's house.

Finally, Goku walked in the door with Goten following. "'Bout time dad!" Gohan said standing up form where he was sitting.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Goku asked as he looked around. He's eyes finally landed on Love. He stared at her for a while. Suddenly he came back down to earth. "Looks like Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks are here." Just then Bulma walked in the door with Trunks and Bulla behind her.

"Hello, everyone!" She had groceries in her hands.

Chichi ran over to her. "Bulma, why don't you, and Bulla; Eighteen; and Marron; come into the kitchen and help me with dinner. Bulma and the others followed Chichi into the kitchen and started super, while Trunks made his was to the couch and sat down near Goten. Goku looked around again.

"Goku," Love said as she stood up. She walked over to him, trying to me mature, but when she came to a stop she was on the verge of laughing. Both of them couldn't hold it back their smiles anymore and burst out laughing.

"It's been such along time!" Goku said hugging her. Love smiled, but Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Can we get on with it!" he asked dramatically.

"Alright Gohan, what's wrong?"

"Dad, she was spying on Trunks and I when we where training and I caught her watching us. Trunks had transformed and SHE SAW!"

"He sure did catch me!" Love said rubbing her wrist. "And another thing I wasn't spying! I was on my way to find your father, Gohan, when I saw you and your friend. I was going to talk to you but I didn't want to interrupt."

"Well, who are you anyways." Trunks asked strictly. Love too off her mask that was hiding her eyes. "Tristan!" Trunks blushed as he walked over to her.

"I guess I have some explaining to do. Huh?"

**A/n: Ya'll don't really like this story do you? Lord. I wrote this story in the seventh grade! I guess it's not that bad. Just make sure to read my other Dbz story. It's the BOMB! Trunks vs. Goten. L8ter. If you want me to keep writing this story just tell me. I think it will get better as it goes along. R&R.**


End file.
